The Importance Of Being Brago
by arandomshipper
Summary: Sherry has a ball she must attend. She wants Brago to come. He doesn't want to go. A clash of wills, and one of them will get their way.


A/N: A plot bunny attacked me while I was defenseless. This is the result. Thanks to Bleachedpasta for the correction to the butler's name.

Disclaimer: I'm not an owner, I'm just a random shipper.

 **The Importance Of Being Brago**

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I won't"

"You will!"

"I won't! There is no force, no mind control, no coercion, nothing on this or any other world that can make wear that...that...that monstrosity!" Brago pointed to the tuxedo Sherry held out toward him insistently.

Sherry sighed in irritation. "You have to. There's a dress code for these kinds of events. You can't show up for a formal ball wearing just any old thing! What were you planning on wearing, those furs that make you look like a caveman?"

"Well, then, there's a simple solution. I won't go. Why should I go, in the first place?"

"Because. Even though I don't get along with my mother, she's still my mother. I have an obligation."

"So go, then. No reason for me to come along."

"Oh, no. If I have to suffer through hours of being bored, and having to be polite while old men talk me to death, and crappy food that these people think is good just because it's expensive, you have to come with me! Misery loves company, you know."

"I don't know who this 'Misery' is, but _I_ don't love company. This was not the agreement, Sherry! We had a deal. I help you free your friend from Zofis, and you help me become King. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Zofis is gone. Now, the only thing I need to focus on is becoming King. This 'formal ball' you speak of has nothing to do with that, so there is absolutely no reason for me to participate."

This brought Sherry up short. He was right, of course. He had helped her achieve the one thing she wanted most in the world, freeing Koko from Zofis. Instead of repaying him by pushing herself to help him achieve his dream in turn, she tried to force him into a situation he was obviously uncomfortable with, that ultimately had nothing to do with him, for her own selfish desires. They had grown closer in the last few months, at least she had thought so, and she had hoped...but it was a foolish hope. She couldn't treat him like a human boyfriend. He was neither human nor her boyfriend, and he had no concept of romance, even if he had shown that he did care for her in some small way.

"You're right." She said despondently. She heaved another great sigh, steeling herself. "You're completely right. I still have to go, and I apologize for the delay in our quest, but you don't have to come with me. I will go by myself." She turned to her butler, who had witnessed the entire argument, and handed him the tuxedo by the hanger. "Please put this away, Albert. I need to go get ready."

Albert bowed as he took the tux from Sherry. Brago looked on impassively as Sherry exited the room with slumped shoulders. When he made as if to leave, Albert stopped him.

"A moment, if you please, Master Brago. I would like to inform you of a few things, if you don't mind. You see, it came to me that you, being unaccustomed to our, ahem, customs, as it were, might not fully grasp the purpose of events such as the one tonight, nor what exactly goes on at one."

Brago shrugged. It sounded like useless information, nothing but a waste of his time, but he had nothing specific to do at that moment anyway, so he decided to hear Albert (one of the few humans he had any respect for) out, in what was for him a show of good manners. "Speak, old man." He said impatiently.

"Thank you." He took on a lecturing tone. "Formal balls such as the one being held tonight originated with the nobility of Medieval Europe as a way of contacting many other figures of power at once to form trade agreements and treaties. A formal ball holds much the same purpose today, except that the actual nobility holds very little power these days. Money holds power in virtually all times and places, however, and thus, events such as the one tonight are attended more prevalently by wealthy CEOs and the like. The Belmont family is _very_ wealthy. A common way to form an alliance, and thus gain access to such wealth, would be marriage. Many hopeful young men, and some not so young, from powerful families will be courting Miss Sherry tonight."

Brago scowled. "Court? I don't get what you're talking about, geezer."

"Ah, you're unfamiliar with the term. Hmm. Let me put it in terms I believe you will understand. They will be seeking to take her as a mate."

Brago froze. His expression went totally blank. When there was no response for several seconds, Albert decided to press the attack. "Of course, men from families less well off than, or of similar standing to, the Belmonts will be seeking her out purely for the sake of what monetary gains may come from such an alliance, but young Miss Sherry is a very comely woman. She may well draw the eye of men from more influential families as well, who may use that influence to force a union for the more, hmmm, physical benefits, shall we say."

That got a reaction. Brago's eyes glowed briefly in a flash of rage, but he shook it off instantly. "Well, what of it? Sherry's not so weak as to be bullied into something she doesn't want, and if she is, she deserves whatever she ends up with. It's got nothing to do with me."

"Of course. I merely thought you might wish to know." Albert bowed once more. "And now, I must put away this...monstrosity. I believe I will store it in the spare dressing room, which is," he raised his voice slightly, "the third door on the left going south from this room, as I recall. Good day, Master Brago."

Brago snarled wordlessly at him and dropped into a meditative position, though it was clear to observation that he was fuming far too much to actually be meditating.

 **BXSXBXSXBXS**

Albert settled into his room for the night quite early, as was his wont, thinking about the events of the day. He liked to think he knew Sherry well, better than her family did, at any rate, though that wasn't saying much. But one didn't even need intimate knowledge of the subject to see how much she had wanted Brago to go with her to the ball. A more strange Knight-In-Shining-Armor Albert had never seen nor heard of, but whatever made her happy, he supposed, so he had done what he could, and the rest was out of his hands. Just as his head hit the pillow, he heard a knock at his door.

Upon opening his door, the sight to greet him was...interesting. The pants were on backwards. The shoes were on the wrong feet. The socks were on his hands. The shirt was at least on in the right direction, but not a single button was in the proper corresponding hole. To complete the strange ensemble, the coat was being worn completely correctly, making it severely out of place in an outfit that, if one didn't know any better, one would think was being deliberately worn in the most ridiculous fashion possible.

"...I shall require some assistance." Brago said, with as much dignity as he could muster.


End file.
